


Точность имеет значение

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Rebirth, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Если кто-то обещает исполнить твое желание, будь добр, сформулируй его правильно.
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Kudos: 1





	Точность имеет значение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано сто лет назад на тредовую пронзалку, использован троп "душа в пробирке".  
> Для HQ!! - AU с Яхабой-маленькой-ведьмой.

Окумура остановился перед небольшим двухэтажным зданием и опустил глаза на нарисованную карту. Он точно был на месте. Здесь должны были исполнить его желание, по крайней мере, это обещал сайт, на который Окумура случайно наткнулся в интернете. Хотя случайно ли? Сёто, например, всегда говорил, что случайности не случайны. В любом случае, зайдя так далеко, отступать было бы глупо. Окумура решительно повернул ручку и открыл дверь, которую украшала табличка «Яхаба и Кё: Магическая практика».

Пройдя малюсенький коридор, забитый всякими коробками, он попал в небольшую полутемную комнату. Все стены были завешаны какими-то коврами, амулетами и листами с непонятными каракулями, которые невозможно было рассмотреть в полумраке. В центре комнаты стоял массивный, занимающий большую часть пространства стол. За ним сидел с виду самый обычный парень и настойчиво тыкал пальцем в стеклянный шар, который приглушенно светился фиолетовым и, похоже, был здесь основным источником света. 

Окумура сделал было шаг к столу, но резко остановился, услышав рычание откуда-то слева. То, что он изначально принял за гору подушек, оказалось огромным, похожим на волка, псом. Он не выглядел дружелюбным от слова совсем, поэтому Окумура попятился назад, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, что могло бы защитить его в такой ситуации. Но проблема разрешилась иначе:

— Кётани, не рычи на нашего гостя, он проделал такой долгий путь в Мияги из самого Токио и, наверное, устал, — парень за столом наконец-то поднял на Окумуру глаза и улыбнулся. — Лучше подай ему подушку. 

Пёс глухо заворчал и потянулся, ему явно было лень носить кому-либо подушки. Парень на это только хихикнул и повернулся к Окумуре:

— Меня зовут Яхаба, я маленький консультант по магическим вопросам. А это — Кётани, мой помощник. Он сегодня не слишком приветливый, как, впрочем, и всегда. Так зачем ты пришел сюда? 

— Я хочу исполнить свое желание. Вы ведь можете это?

— Я могу исполнить любое желание, только нужно его четко сформулировать. 

Окумура почувствовал, как у него пересыхает в горле. Все казалось ненастоящим и похожим на розыгрыш. Но он все-таки сказал, тихо, словно самому себе: 

— Я хочу занять место Миюки Казуи, кэтчера основного состава бейсбольной команды старшей школы Сейдо. Это — моё желание…

Яхаба улыбнулся совершенно очаровательной улыбкой.

— Я тебя услышал. И исполню это прямо сейчас. Только мне нужен стеклянный пузырек... Кётани, поищи в пятом блоке!

Пёс поднялся на ноги и, ворча, скрылся в коридорчике, где начал шуршать коробками. 

— Так просто? — Окумура чувствовал себя растерянным и будто обманутым: ничего невероятного не произошло. — А магия где?..

— Будет тебе магия! Что же все так рассчитывают на спецэффекты? Магия, она в результате проявляется! О, быстро, как всегда, — Яхаба погладил своего помощника по голове и забрал из пасти круглый стеклянный пузырек. — Что бы я без тебя делал? 

— На картах бы гадал, — этот хриплый голос явно принадлежал не Яхабе, поэтому Окумура непонимающе уставился на пса. Тот мрачно зыркнул на него в ответ и проворчал: — Оборотня первый раз видишь? Челюсть подбери, идиот.

Окумура молча кивнул и повернулся к столу, где, похоже, все уже было готово: во всяком случае, Яхаба положил ладони на свой шар и выглядел очень воодушевленным. Он посмотрел на своего клиента сияющими глазами и доверительно прошептал:

— Обожаю это заклинание, оно просто нереальное.

А потом его лицо резко стало таким серьезным, что Окумура ощутил холодок где-то в районе лопаток. Когда Яхаба заговорил, этот холодок только усилился: голос консультанта по магическим вопросам звучал резко, и от этого становилось не по себе. 

— Ты хочешь занять место Миюки Казуи, кэтчера основного состава бейсбольной команды старшей школы Сейдо? Именно так?

— Да…

— Да будет так. La remplacement de l'âme! 

Из-под ладоней Яхабы вылетел луч яркого фиолетового света и ударил в стоящий на столе стеклянный пузырек. Окумура видел, как внутри заметалась маленькая искорка и как Яхаба резко заткнул горлышко пробкой, а потом он моргнул и понял, что оказался где-то совсем в другом месте. 

[«La remplacement de l'âme!» — «Замена души!»]

***

Во-первых, он был в полной темноте. Во-вторых, он был не один. В-третьих, он явно занимался чем-то непристойным. Все эти простые выводы Окумура сделал довольно быстро, хотя чужие горячие ладони на пояснице явно не способствовали сосредоточенному мышлению. Одно было ясно: с кем бы он сейчас ни обнимался, этот человек был горяч во всех смыслах. 

Окумура неосознанно потянулся к этому незнакомцу, утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо, и расслабленно замер, пока не услышал то, что он услышал:

— Миюки?.. С тобой все нормально? Опять голова болит? — голос был обеспокоенным и довольно тихим, но все равно узнаваемым. 

«Савамура-семпай?!»

— Нет... Я в порядке... — «Кое-что явно нужно осмыслить прямо сейчас! Чужое тело! Меня целует семпай! Что за желание этот шарлатан вообще исполнил?!» 

И тут в сознании зазвучал смеющийся голос магического консультанта Яхабы: «Я могу исполнить любое желание, только нужно его четко сформулировать, четко и ясно». А потом и его собственный: «Я хочу занять место Миюки Казуи. Это моё желание».

Окумура тихо застонал и схватился за голову. Его желание поняли совсем не так, как было нужно. 

Савамура тихо сел рядом, обнимая за плечи и невесомо целуя в висок, потом он начал говорить что-то успокаивающее, но Окумура слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли для того, чтобы что-либо слышать.

«Интересно, они давно встречаются? В команде наверняка никто не знает…»

В ту ночь он заснул в чужих объятиях, испытывая жуткую головную боль. 

Савамура тихо выскользнул из комнаты за полчаса до побудки, «чтоб Курамочи-семпай не догадался». Окумура же остался наедине с самим собой. Через пять часов игра. Он теперь кэтчер основы. Все-таки желание исполнено, хоть и самым странным способом. Пора собираться! 

***

Окумура один стоял в раздевалке и никак не решался выйти в дагаут. Он слышал, как ревел стадион, и чувствовал нарастающее волнение.  
Внезапно в раздевалке стало очень шумно, Савамура буквально ворвался в это небольшое помещение и завопил: 

— Миюки! Тренер сказал, что у тебя десять секунд на выход! — а потом добавил тихо, чтоб его не услышали в дагауте или вообще на всем стадионе: — Казуя, давай на удачу, как обычно?

Окумура не успел спросить, что именно «как обычно», как Савамура обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал: быстро, жарко и глубоко.  
Спустя несколько секунд он отстранился и облизал губы. Его глаза смеялись, и Савамура выдохнул: 

— Теперь точно выиграем! Идем!

***

Верх первого иннинга, старшая школа Сейдо в нападении. Окумура сидел на корточках на месте кэтчера и готовился принимать подачи. Нижнюю губу немного саднило от недавнего поцелуя. Но он улыбался и думал, что в дополнение к месту основного бэттера получил неожиданно приятный бонус.


End file.
